villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe)
Note: This article is about the 2017 DC Extended Universe incarnation of Steppenwolf. The original version can be found here Steppenwolf is the main antagonist of the 2017 superhero film Justice League. He is a Apokoliptian warmonger who seeks to obtain the three Mother Boxes on Earth for Apokolips. He is also the right-hand and uncle of Darkseid, and secretly desires to break free from his nephew's control. He is based on Steppenwolf from the original comics. He is portrayed by Ciarán Hinds, who also portrayed Mance Rayder, Mephisto, and Aberforth Dumbledore. History Past Steppenwolf was born several millennia ago on the hellish planet of Apokolips. At some point, Steppenwolf became the herald of his nephew Darkseid, and would take over planets in his name, prevailing in every attempt. Eventually, after countless years of conquering and serving under Darkseid, Steppenwolf desired to free himself from his eternal servitude, although he was neither powerful nor foolish enough to try and oppose his master, and continued bitterly serving him. First Invasion of Earth 30,000 years prior to the events of the film, Steppenwolf and his forces attacked Earth, intending to use the three mother boxes to terraform the planet into one similar to that of Apokolips. However, Steppenwolf was faced with a resistance consisting of the united armies of Humans, Amazons and Atlantis, as well as the Olympian Gods and even beings from other planets (namely two Green Lanterns sent by the Guardians). Despite countless deaths on both sides, the resistance overcame Steppenwolf's army and Zeus defeated Steppenwolf himself, forcing the latter to reluctantly return to Apokolips in humiliation, while the Amazons, Atlantians and Humans hid the three Mother Boxes away so that they could never be used by anyone. After he returned to his homeworld, Steppenwolf was exiled for his failure, and he swore to conquer the world to retore his glory. Communion with Luthor and Second Invasion of Earth In 2016, when Lex Luthor broke into Scout Ship 0344 (intending to use it's Genesis Chamber to turn the body of General Zod into a Kryptonian abomination), he accessed the ship's database and made contact with Steppenwolf. Steppenwolf taught Luthor about the Mother Boxes, however, Lex was interrupted, breaking their contact. A year later, after Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday, Steppenwolf and his Parademons become aware of humanity's fear and decide to launch a second invasion in order to reclaim to the Mother Boxes. The Mother Box hidden away on Themyscira first becomes active and summons Steppenwolf and the Parademons to Earth, where they and the Amazons engage in a lengthy battle over the Mother Box. In the end, Steppenwolf defeats Hippolyta and uses the Mother Box to teleport himself away as the entire Amazon army converges on him. Due to Steppenwolf's return, Hippolyta and the other Amazons light the Ancient Warning Fire, alerting Diana Prince/Wonder Woman to the invasion and getting her to speed up Batman's plan of forming a team to confront the army. Gallery Steppenwolf-0.png|Close-up of Steppenwolf Steppenwolf_DCEU.png|Steppenwolf's statue making contact with Luthor SteppenwolfJL.png Navigation Category:Warlords Category:Enforcer Category:Hegemony Category:Aliens Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:One-Man Army Category:The Heavy Category:Summoners Category:Successful Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Giant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Kidnapper Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Monster Master Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Military